


Yeet

by lookatthestarseveryonceinawhilegoddammit



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatthestarseveryonceinawhilegoddammit/pseuds/lookatthestarseveryonceinawhilegoddammit
Summary: A fucker.





	Yeet

Hey there fuckers, it’s me, ya boi.


End file.
